


Missing Files

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, the other kids in derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: The Losers weren't the only ones that had seen the clown that summer...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Missing Files

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be longer with different times Noah had either run into the Losers/Bowers or had just missed them BUT I kinda lost motivation,,, if anyone wants to fill in more of the story please drop the link I'd love to give it a read :)

_ Three pills at night. Two in the morning. _

_ Morning jog through Derry from his house all the way to the edge of Neibolt street. Just before the feeling of dread consumes him. _

_ Stop by the library to return the newest William Denbrough book he was reading or Micheal Hanlon would charge him extra. _

_ Get just enough sleep to survive. Drink just enough water not to die. _

_ It was a routine he could stick to. _

_ A routine Noah had been sticking to since he was eleven. Since he saw the thing that lived in the sewers. _

* * *

An eleven year old boy danced along to the soft huum of his record player. Tiny Dancer by Elton John filling his room. It was his mom’s favorite.

His dark hair fell into his face as he packed up a set of Tarot cards he had just gotten from the mystic shop in Main Street.

While other kids were collecting action figures or hotwheels, Noah collected cards. Packs his parents got from the places they’d visit; cruise ships, casinos, even goodwills. Or the ones he spent his allowance on. He loved them.

Something out of the corner of his eye made his heart rate pick up. It was probably just from the hair in his eyes, but something inside him made him nervous. It felt like something was watching him.

But he knew he was safe no matter what. His parents were home. His room was in the attic. He was safe.

Noah peeked out his big, circle window to see eyes in the sewer. Which made no sense. Eyes weren’t in the gutter. No one went down there.

But there they were. Bright yellow in the darkness that always seemed to fascinate the young boy. It almost seemed like a portal to another world staring back at him.

The eyes followed him long after that day.

When he did not turn the corner fast enough and something caught his eye before disappearing as fast as it came. In the split second it took for the light to turn on in a room after he flipped the switch. When he laid in bed and watched as his clothes morphed into horrid creatures.

In his dreams… when his dreams turned into nightmares.

Everywhere.

* * *

Noah held onto the straps of his backpack tight as he walked from the library towards his house. His english class was practically killing him with all of the assignments his teacher gave them. He would have sworn that homework was just disguised tortue to break down their spirits.

It was probably adding to his sleeping troubles. That and the nightmares.

And he just kept getting sick. His immune system must have been down from the lack of sleep.

His mind was so caught up on his next book report that he barely processed being slammed into a wall. Lately, he had felt like a glass bird hanging on a thin string. His sleep schedule was taking its toll.

The impact sent a shock of pain through his whole body. He felt the warm rush of blood spilling out of his nose and onto his shirt.

_ Eww. _

This was not his first rodeo getting a beat down. And it surely would not be his last.

Noah turned slightly to see the face of his tormentor. Henry Bowers. He was not the worst of the Bowers gang, even while being the self-proclaimed leader. The real threat was Patrick Hocksetter. He was the true mastermind. The one all the kids were scared of.

But Henry still had his little demented things he loved. Such as pressing his knife dangerously close to Noah’s neck. Such as he was doing now.

Noah searched his mind for anything that could save him from the impending doom. He really did not have the strength today to survive a beating.

“Ben Hanscom is in the library! He’s about to leave!!” A part of him felt bad for Ben. But in Derry, it was survival of the fittest. And he was going to survive.

He watched as Henry mulled over what he had said. Deciding over his fate.

“And you could hide behind that monument!” Noah shouted. Wanting Henry to latch onto anything and everything. “His path is always past it. He wouldn’t see you coming.”

Noah did not have many friends. Not any besides his cat Salem and his imaginary friend Tommy. But he was observant. Daydreaming of kids that could one day possibly be his friends. Someday it would happen. When he got that courage he was always waiting for.

And Ben had always seemed nice. So nice that Noah watched him, daydreaming that maybe they could be friends. Reading up history facts on Derry or riding their bikes together.

It would have been nice but Ben would never forgive him for this.

Henry nodded and let the boy go. He had saved himself another time from the unmerciful streets of Derry.

  
  



End file.
